Reborn Like The Phoenix
by SaiyanEpicness
Summary: Songfic based on Wesker's thoughts on his revival after the Mansion Incident and accepting his new powers. Based on Shinedown's song Fly From The Inside. My first RE songfic, and first posted story, so be nice!


**My first attempt at a Resident Evil songfic, set right after Wesker's revival and escape from the Mansion. Song: Fly From The Inside by Shinedown. I do not own Resident Evil, Shinedown, or their epic song Fly From The Inside. If I did, Shinedown would be playing private concerts for me and Wesker would be my personal bodyguard kicking the crap out of anyone who flames Shinedown and/or this songfic! Enjoy!**

Albert Wesker stood outside of the Spencer Mansion, standing perfectly still in the midst of the shockwave as the Mansion exploded behind him. "At last. Like a Phoenix reborn from its own ashes, I have risen from the dead." Weskers eyes glowed red in the darkness. He had been revived, reborn as a newer, more perfect being. With his newfound superhuman abilities, he was no longer human, no longer mortal. And he was enjoying it to no end.

_Is the weight of the world on my shoulders?_  
_Is the weight of the world on my shoulders?_  
_On my shoulders!_

With such magnificent powers, nothing could stop him. Not now, not ever. But could such great power come with a price?

_All alone, I pierce the chain._  
_And all in all the sting remains._

Even though the sting of his own death still remained with him, it was worth it. He had broken the bonds, pierced the chains of his own limitations as a mortal. Wesker closed his eyes and relived his impalement, his death by the Tyrant.

_And dying eyes consume me now._  
_The voice inside screams out loud._

He had felt the darkness flood his vision, his body, his soul. Then the virus inside him, the god inside him, had sreamed out, lifting him from the cold, dark hands of death. Wesker opened his eyes and grinned. Now he was ready to take on anything.

_I am focused on what I am after._  
_The key to the next open chapter._

All of Weskers goals were ahead of him now, easily in reach thanks to his revival. His powers were the key to a new genesis.

_'Cause I found a way... to steal the sun from the sky._

Stealing the sun from the sky... that was just the beggining of what he could do now.

_And long live that day...that I decided to Fly...From The Inside._

Long live the day that Wesker decided to be reborn. That he had finally found his true, awakened self.

_Every day a new deception._  
_Pick your scene and take direction._

Every day Umbrellas conspiracy would continue; now he was free of it. Every day everyone would think he was dead, and he would use it to his advantage. He knew exactly what he was going to do now.

_And all in all I search to connect._  
_But I dont wear a mask and I have no regrets._

Wesker was used to removing himself from everyting going on, but hiding in the shadows, pretending he was dead, wasn't much his style. Even though hiding would be crucial, he'd be absolutely willing to reveal his new self to the world. Straight forward and proud, with no regrets for anything he'd ever done and ever do.

_I am focused on what I am after._  
_The key to the next open chapter._

_'Cause I...found a way...to steal the sun from the sky._  
_Long...live that day...that I decided to Fly...From the Inside. _

Wesker suddenly gritted his teeth, and started grabbing his head in pain. It seemed the virus in his body didn't always have positive effects.

_I can't escape the pain._  
_I can't control the rage._  
_Sometimes I feel I'm gonna go insane._

The virus always tried to take over his body, and if he wasn't careful, it would completely consume him. Wesker constantly had to fight for control, trying not to rip his mind apart in the process, trying to control the hungry bloodlust raging deep inside him.

_I'm not against what's right._  
_I'm not for what's wrong._  
_I'm just making my way and Im gone._

He would learn to overcome his powers, to control them. Soon Wesker would reveal his new self to the world. But for now, he would simply be gone from the world, making his way in the shadows, not caring one bit about what was right and what was wrong.

_'Cause I found a way _

_To steal the sun from the sky._

_Long live that day _

_That I decided to Fly...From the Inside. _

_That I decided to Fly...From the Inside. _

_That I decided to Fly...From the Inside. _

As a Phoenix reborn from its own ashes, he had been reborn from the virus. This was his true self. Wesker had flown from the inside.

* * *

**Please RxR! And, one more time, it's my first RE songfic, so try to be nice!**


End file.
